question d'estime
by ylg
Summary: Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, et Orihime : aucun des deux Arrancar n'est censé la considérer comme une personne. Et pourtant...


**Titre : **une question d'estime  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Bleach  
**Personnages/Couples : **Grimmjow Jeagerjacquez, Inoue Orihime, Ulquiorra Ciffer  
**Rating :** PG à PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer :** Kubo Tite

**Thèmes : **"rentre tes griffes" (et "het" ou presque, seulement à sens unique) pour 31 jours (2 juin 09)  
**Warnings :** je crois que c'était aux environs du tome 27 ? et puis ça fera plus de sens à la lumière des chapitres parus cet été (aux environs de 350, je crois ?) Aussi, j'ai bien peur qu'Ulquiorra soit un peu trop verbeux... faut croire que ces derniers chapitres ont _ret-con_né mon interprétation du personnage ? - possible OOC, donc.

oOo

Grimmjow Jeagerjacquez a testé et fêté le plein retour de ses capacités en atomisant son rival, Luppi. Puis en passant sa force retrouvée sur les murs du couloir le plus proche – peu importe la destination, pourvu qu'il y marche comme un roi.

Mais comme fait exprès, par ce couloir passent deux autres personnes, avec un but précis ; lui qui y prend son temps, elles ont tôt fait d'arriver à son niveau.  
Ulquiorra escorte Orihime vers sa cellule. Alors qu'elle le dépasse, Grimmjow l'intercepte :

« Hey miss. Au fait. Il paraît que je suis censé te dire merci ? »

La main tendue de Grimmjow se pose sur le visage d'Orihime. Laquelle n'a pas flanché malgré les ongles qui lui égratignent le menton et la poigne qui laissera peut-être un bleu sur sa joue. Même si à contrecœur, Ulquiorra se voit forcé de réagir et de son sabre qui vient piquer la main de Grimmjow, il le force à la lâcher.

« Ne la touche pas avec tes grosses pattes.  
- Pff. Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait te faire ?  
- Rappelle-toi qu'elle est l'invitée du seigneur Aizen et qu'elle a été confiée à ma garde.

Grimmjow maugrée mais obtempère.

« Et que d'ailleurs, parlant de tes pattes, c'est grâce à elle que tu as de nouveaux deux bras. »  
En disant cela Ulquiorra n'accorde pas à Grimmjow une expression faciale, même pas un rictus méprisant. Ses paroles suffisent. Et encore, sans changer une seule fois d'intonation.

« C'était pathétique de ta part, d'ailleurs. Accorder toute ton énergie à la force brute et rien à la régénération...  
- Ch'uis pas une fiotte, moi. J'étais capable de me battre même avec un seul bras. C'est vos stupides règlements qui m'imposent d'en avoir deux pour tenir un rang. Et un sabre. »

Grimmjow mâchonne cette idée quelques secondes.  
« Tiens. Justement. Tu veux me servir d'adversaire, juste pour voir comme ça remarche bien ?  
- Tu n'as pas le niveau et je n'ai pas le temps pour ça. »

Pour appuyer ses dires, Ulquiorra pose la main sur l'épaule d'Orihime et la pousse un peu plus durement que nécessaire pour l'encourager à se remettre en marche.  
« Elle non plus d'ailleurs. Ne lui réponds même pas, femme. Continuons. »

Grimmjow grimace, écœuré. Il ne relève même pas l'insulte faite à sa force, pour cette fois – après tout, sa proposition c'était plus une boutade qu'autre chose, il ne comptait pas _réellement_ affronter Ciffer. Mais il s'attendait... à plus de panache dans sa réponse, peut-être ? Peut-être pas. Panache n'est pas un mot qui s'accorde à cette espèce de pantin de bois. Avoir obtenu de lui plus de deux phrases à la suite est déjà beaucoup, en fait.

« Tu fais le larbin pour elle.  
- J'accomplis les ordres du seigneur Aizen.  
- Et tu fais jamais rien de marrant du coup...  
- Comme enfreindre les ordres pour aller taper sur quelques bouseux, se faire quand même battre et finir rétrogradé ?  
- Écrase. C'était toujours mieux que de servir d'escorte à une petite princesse. À moins que tu ne saches aussi te battre, fillette ? »

Orihime ne comptait pas répondre ; de toute façon Ulquiorra lève la main pour arrêter cet échange.

« C'est la seule parmi ce pitoyable groupe d'humains qui soit digne d'intérêt. Même ceux qui t'ont battu n'en valent pas la peine. Son pouvoir à elle sera utile au seigneur Aizen. Alors que toi... Elle ne t'a rendu ton bras que pour lui obéir, mais n'oublie que le tatouage qu'elle a également restauré, c'est une faveur qu'elle t'a fait, à toi qui n'était plus qu'un déchet.  
- T'as vraiment que ce mot à la bouche.  
- Si tu comptais vraiment la remercier de son geste tu devrais la traiter avec des gants de velours. »

Grimmjow roule des yeux :  
Et pourquoi pas des gants blancs de majordome, tant qu'il y est...

« Compris ? Couchée, la bête. Rentre tes griffes et... non, je suppose qu'il est inutile de te demander de surveiller ton langage, tu en serais bien incapable. »

En réponse au discours d'Ulquiorra Grimmjow en lieu de mots se contente d'un geste grossier. Fermer sa gueule, ça lui allait mieux.

« Non mais genre. Je serai jamais son larbin, moi. Va jouer à la dinette avec elle si tu veux, c'est pas moi qui lui ferai la révérence ! »

Alors qu'Ulquiorra tourne les talons et entraîne Orihime Grimmjow lance tout de même :

« Au fait poupée ! C'est pas avec ce triste bonhomme que ça arrivera vu comme il est coincé : si ça t'amuse de réparer des blessés, ça te dit pas de venir me voir me battre un de ces quatre ? Si t'es là j'essaierai de ne pas les tuer sur le coup, comme ça tu pourras m'aider à faire durer le plaisir ? »


End file.
